Taking You Home
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: After a tough case, Gibbs worries about Tony, and gets a shocking surprise. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


The entire team had been given administrative leave for four days after a tough case. Two of NCIS' finest had been killed and Gibbs' team had worked the case. They'd all known Jen Harrison and her team leader, Craig Orham well, and Vance had decided they needed a week off. Hell, Gibbs knew SecNav had probably stuck his oar in and forced the issue. After a string of high-profile cases, NCIS was in the spotlight and they needed everything to be as by the books as possible.

The case had been brutal and three days ago, the team had scattered. They needed some time to process all of it. Abby had called almost immediately, asking Gibbs to go bowling with her and the nuns, but he'd declined. Instead, he'd spent the last two days out on the Chesapeake, sailing morning to night. He would have been out there again, but bad thunderstorms and high swells had nixed that idea.

If the weather wasn't enough, today something had itched at him, his gut churning, and Gibbs knew it was about DiNozzo. Tony never made a big deal about the emotional fallout of the case, but Gibbs knew he and Jen had dated for a while and were still good friends. There had been a haunted look Gibbs had never seen before in Tony's eyes when they'd found her body.

Even though he told himself he was being stupid, Gibbs found himself putting down tools and stepping away from his boat. He brushed sawdust off before showering, and re-dressing, then hopped in his car and drove over to Tony's apartment complex. It was almost nine at night and the storms had given way to a cloudy night. Gibbs' eyes flicked up to Tony's apartment, noting the movement and shadows. Just as he was starting to turn his key in the ignition, the lights went off. Not even a flicker of light from the TV appeared.

This was interesting…

Then Tony emerged from the building, dressed in tight-fitting dark jeans and a green button down shirt. His hair was styled and even with Gibbs' bad eyesight, he could tell Tony's eyes were somehow magnified. Was that makeup??

Tony slid into his car and started driving, turning toward the city. Gibbs merged in a few car lengths away. He was curious to see where Tony was going. When Tony pulled into a small parking facility next door to a warehouse type building, Gibbs' eyes widened. He knew this place, both by reputation and having been there a few times.

The Gold Ring was a gay nightclub.

Gibbs was suddenly so energized he felt as if he'd drunk a dozen coffees. He'd never expected this from Tony, had casually wondered, but never really expected that DiNozzo was bi.

Suddenly the predator who needed his prey, Gibbs smoothed a hand over his hair, checking his reflection out in the rear-view mirror. His jeans were black and very form fitting, but his shirt was an old T, not at all right for this crowd.

Gibbs turned his head and smiled when he realized his dry cleaning was still in the backseat. He had a couple of dress shirts there, and one other that would be perfect. He reached back, sifting through the hangars until he found one of his most expensive shirts- a deep blue that Stephanie had said matched his eyes perfectly. Gibbs stripped off the T and pulled on the shirt, getting out of the car to tuck it in.

"Nice ass," a male voice observed and Gibbs smirked. It had been a while since he'd been on a hunt, and he was pleased to see that he wasn't too old to catch someone's eye. He turned, grinning at the handsome young guy eyeing him.

"Thanks, but I'm meeting someone."

"Too bad," the guy said, whistling appreciatively.

Gibbs knew he had an extra bounce in his step after that and it just increased when the bouncer looked him up and down slowly, smiling as he took Gibbs' cover charge. "Have fun," he said in a silky voice.

"Plan to," Gibbs shot back with a smile.

The club was fairly crowded, the dance floor teeming with people. Might be hard to find DiNozzo in here, he realized. His eyes tracked over young and middle-aged guys standing in small groups or dancing, some close, some far apart, and a few grinding against each other.

He was about to circle the perimeter when he saw Tony at the far end of the bar, sipping a beer, staring out at the dancers. There was something almost lost about DiNozzo's expression that Gibbs could see even from this distance, and Gibbs gave him a wide berth, waiting and biding his time before he made a move.

Tony was getting his share of appreciative glances, but nobody had yet approached. With that vulnerable expression on his face, Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before men who wanted to be more dominant or in control latched on to him, and he quickened his own movements, winding through the crowd.

A couple of guys were approaching as Gibbs snuck up on Tony from behind, directing his best "mine" possessive gaze to them. Tony was still unaware of Gibbs' presence and Gibbs watched his shoulders tense as the men who'd been coming closer suddenly backed off.

Gibbs hesitated for a second, measuring his prey, his blood rushing.

Tony was bisexual.

_And Tony was his. _

Gibbs closed the distance, standing behind Tony, letting his breath ruffle the other man's hair. Goose bumps began to emerge on the back of Tony's neck, just as Gibbs slipped an arm around his waist, resting it on Tony's belt.

"Mmm," Tony said, rocking his ass against Gibbs' hardness. "Don't know who you are, but I like what I feel. What're you into."

"You," Gibbs replied, hand reaching down to cover Tony's erection.

"Me?" Tony squeaked, leg muscles bunching as he seemed to consider an escape route. _"Gibbs?"_

"Think I'd find you calling me 'Boss' hotter, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, speaking directly into Tony's ear, nipping the lobe. A full-body shudder went through the other man and he leaned against Gibbs, completely pliant.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." The softly spoken plea went right through Gibbs and he turned the other man around, wanting to look into Tony's eyes.

"Not a dream, DiNozzo. I'm right here." Tony's lip trembled as he struggled for something to say. Gibbs brushed his thumb over the lush curve of the lower lip, staring into Tony's eyes. The eyeliner was subtle, but it added depth to the already rich green color. So many emotions flickered through Tony's gaze in a moment, some too fast to read, others leaping out at Gibbs. Hope, desire, want, lust.

Lust.

_Tony wanted him._

Gibbs pulled Tony hard against him, winding his fingers in Tony's belt loops. "I'm gonna kiss you. Last chance to back out." Gibbs had never given a partner fair warning before, but none of them had been DiNozzo either. His second-in-command, his right-hand man.

"Back out?" Tony chuckled. "Been dreaming about this for years…Boss." His voice dropped a register on the last word to a tone Gibbs had never heard before, one that jolted his senses and his body.

It was Tony who closed the gap, Tony who began kissing him deeply. Tony who wound his arms around Gibbs first and pressed firm hands against his back. Tony who commanded the kiss wholly. For the first time, Gibbs wondered if he wasn't in over his head.

He finally broke away, gulping in air. "You ready to go, Tony?"

"Go where?" Tony asked, eyes glazed, lips swollen.

"My place. I'm taking you home."

"No place else I need to be."


End file.
